


Making a Video

by madam_minnie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelle and Sandy have fun making their own rock video. Who knew having your best friend over could be so much fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Video

**Title:** Making a Video  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Girl/Girl  
 **Summary:** Michelle and Sandy have fun making their own rock video. Who knew having your best friend over could be so much fun?  
 **A/N:** _Another one I wrote two years ago. This one I actually finished today. Procrastinator? Who, me?_

  
**Making a Video**   
_By The Madam_

Michelle came over today again to practice our cheerleading routine. We decided it would be fun to create our own music video. Tommy had left his electric guitar out again so I snuck it into my room along with dad’s video camera and picked out a few of my favorite CDs. Michelle thought it would be fun to dress up as video vedettes with wild hair and make-up and sexy outfits, so we dove into my closet and dresser drawers to choose our wardrobe.

She chose my favorite white halter-top, hipster Tommy jeans and my favorite white high-heeled boots. I knew she’d look incredible in them. She began to undress in front of me, and for the first time, I noticed how sexy Michelle really is. I couldn’t keep from staring at her creamy white skin, soft supple breasts, and her firm ass. I could feel my pussy moisten as I watched her undress, my eyes roving over her beautiful body and stopping to admire that patch of blonde fur between her thighs. I couldn’t believe how much I wanted her.

She must have felt the same, because when she caught me staring, she walked over to me in her naked glory, took my hand in hers and pulled me close.

“Ever made love to another girl, Sandy?” she whispered in my ear.

“Never,” I said nervously. I wanted this, I wanted her, I’d just never thought of fucking a girl before. Thoughts of butch women standing in a line waiting to make me their love-slave seeped into my mind as Michelle took an earlobe in her rosy lips and suckled it gently making me shudder.

Her fingers expertly moved to the bottom of my t-shirt and tugged the hem of the shirt over my head. She kissed each newly exposed body part. Slipping my bra off with ease, she cupped my small tits and with the flick of her tongue brought my nipples to stand at attention.

Her hands were so soft, not like Ronnie Bass’ whose fat, rough hands grope and fondle me each time we make out at school. Michelle’s hands were wonderfully warm and smooth. Her moist lips and hot breath on my neck brought shivers to my spine. I threw my head back at the electric sensations driving through my body from my pussy to my head. I tingled all over and as she lowered me onto the bed I gripped her hips to bring her on top of me. I wanted more…I wanted it all.

“Patience, love. You’ll have me, just sit back and enjoy it,” her husky voice was soothing and dripping with lust.

She slid down my body grinding her mound into my panty-clad one and I gasped at the sensation. Tracing the folds of my lovebox with her well-manicured finger she leaned in and kissed me deeply. Her tongue wrestled with mine eager to taste my throat from inside. Her mouth sent me reeling and I could feel my cum soak her fingers through the thin cotton barrier. She broke the kiss and I moaned at the loss of that succulent tongue inside my mouth. Her lips began to trace a hot trail down my neck to my rosebud nipples perking up to the sudden attention they were expertly receiving from this gorgeous love goddess. When her tongue darted up to tease one, I arched into her mouth pleading her to suckle.

“You like that, baby?” she purred.

“Oh yes…god…I want you so bad,” I panted.

“Really? Is this what you want?” she slipped her hand inside my panty and cupping my sex, dipped one thin finger inside my sopping pussy.

“Yes…please,” I gasped when she entered me. No one had ever dared reach that cavern before and as I reeled in the feeling, she added another finger, then a third and rocking her hand on my hardened clit began to rub me furiously.

“Oh, god…Michelle,” my hips began to gyrate while my pussy milked her fingers with every thrust.

“Come on baby, you can do it. Yes, just relax. Let it happen. Come for me Sandy. Oooh, yeah, just like that, honey,” her words encouraged me as her fingers pounded me furiously. I was almost there. I slipped a hand down to my pulsing lovebutton rubbing it in time with Michelle’s finger-fuck while her free hand rubbed my tits in time. The heat in the pit of my stomach was growing and with a loud groan, I exploded all over her hand.

Michelle quickly lapped up the juices smiling at me from between my legs. Her amber eyes now a fiery gold with desire.

“Let’s see what you’ve learned,” her smile jumped to those glowing eyes as she rolled over on the bed and lay spread-eagle on my Hello Kitty bedspread. How fitting, I thought. Her blonde mound glistened with her pool of juices visible between the luscious folds of her pussy. My mouth watered at the sight.

I knelt beside her and tracing the contours of her voluptuous bosom with the back of my hand and down the side of her body to her hips, placed a delicate kiss to her swollen pink lips. Turning my hand at her inner thigh I ran a fingernail up to the joint where her thigh met blonde curls and she shivered at my touch. I loved it! I wanted to do everything I could to see her do that again.

Deepening the kiss, I slipped a finger inside her, then a second and scissoring them teased her inner walls while my thumb stroked that bundle now erect and begging for attention. I licked her jawline, placing sucking kisses along her neck and taking her earlobe in my mouth I bit down gently.

“God…you’re gorgeous Michelle,” I whispered in her ear.

Her hands were now tracing the small of my back and she pulled me atop her. Feeling her soft warm body beneath me, sent me reeling again and I ground my hips against hers. She moaned into my mouth and my body rocked with pleasure.

“Suck me, Sandy.” Her voice was deep and commanding.

“As you wish.” Sliding down her body, I spread her folds and licked her sex in long lapping licks with the flat of my tongue. She arched her back and spread her legs further, fisting the sheets as I dipped my tongue inside her tight pussy then lapped her clit before sucking it into my mouth. Her moans were heavenly and when she threaded her fingers in my hair and begged for more, I felt my own juices coat my inner thighs.

Her pussy lips were swollen and her clit stood proudly as I suckled her again, sliding two fingers inside her as I flicked her nub with my tongue. Curving my fingers inside her, I stroked her g-spot as I licked and sucked on her clit, moaning against it when she threw her head back and came screaming my name. I rode her through the shuddering orgasm, lapping her pussy lips with long strokes before sliding up her body to claim her lips again.

Sated, sweaty and happy, we fell asleep in each other's arms, never noticing the camera had been on the entire time.

It wasn't until the next day when Tommy's band came over to rehearse, that I realized my faux-pas. There, in high definition, on our widescreen TV in the living room were Michelle and I writhing and moaning on my bed. The boys squirmed in their seats as they watched it and giggling, I climbed the stairs to my bedroom and called Michelle to tell her how our video was a roaring success!


End file.
